1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a patient contacting article including a pneumatic release mechanism for comfortably and safely disengaging the patient contacting article from the surface of the patient to which it is adhered. The present invention also pertains to a method of using such a pneumatic release mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where a medical implement must be securely, yet temporarily, affixed to the surface of a patient with an adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,136 to Fox et al., for example, teaches a medical electrode that adhesively secures to the surface of the patient. Such medical electrodes can have a variety of configurations, sizes, and functions. These surface mounted medical electrodes are commonly used in an EKG, EMG, or EEG system to monitor electrical activity within a patient, typically requiring that they remain adhesively affixed to the patient for a relatively long period of time. Surface mounted electrodes are also used to deliver electrical energy to a patient. For example, a TENS device attempts to relieve pain by delivering small electrical impulses through electrodes placed on the skin to underlying nerve fibers. Electrical stimulation of the nerve fibers can block a pain signal from being carried to the brain and cause the body to releasing natural chemicals that act as analgesics.
Other situations in which a medical device must be securely and temporarily attached to a patient include the adherent face mask taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,426 to Cohen. The mask taught by the '426 patent includes a relatively large, pliable peripheral edge that adheres to the patient's skin on the face and neck. The adhesive capability of the mask must be sufficient to prevent gas leakage at the mask-patient interface. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,820,572 and 6,059,742 both to Palmer disclose a negative pressure chest brace in which the components of the brace are adhesively attach to the front and back of the patient's chest.
It can be appreciated that the adhesive used to secure a medical device or implement to a patient must be sufficiently strong to accomplish their intended function. For example, the adhesive used in chest brace apparatus must be sufficiently strong to allow the brace to apply a distending force on the patient. On the other hand, the adhesive must be capable of being removed from the patient relatively easily without damaging the patient's skin or tissues and with little or, preferably, no pain. This latter requirement can be especially difficult to meet in patients, such as infants, that have very delicate and sensitive skin. Often in conventional situations where a medical adhesive is used, the adhering strength is sacrificed in favor of providing an adhesive that can be easily and comfortably removed from the patient. Therefore, there is a need for an adhesive attachment technique that provides a strong degree of attaching capability without sacrificing ease and comfort when detaching the medical device or article from the patient.